


The Ever Blazing Fire

by BlauKapellmeister



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlauKapellmeister/pseuds/BlauKapellmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet exploring Thorin's point-of-view from "Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire". Will continue as a character study of Thorin and Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ever Blazing Fire

It wasn’t the first time Thorin Oakenshield had faced certain death in battle. Yet, this occasion seemed more calamitous than many of the previous. His abdomen burned where the warg’s teeth pierced his hide. His vision swam. He fought, but there was no denying it. His tenuous grip on consciousness was slipping. Soon, it wouldn’t matter. An orc approached, blade raised for his prize.

_Strange, to think Azog would relinquish the deathblow. No matter, no matter…_

Then: 

_Fight back, damn it. Fight back for honor, for the line of Durin. Fight…_

Thorin reached for Orcrist in vain, fingers grabbing at the air. If only he could stretch a little further. It was only just out of reach. He could feel the warmth of the blaze just beyond his grip. 

_Nothing._

The cold sting of a blade traced his neck, testing the space and leverage required for a hasty decapitation. The blade lifted, frightful in its absence. Thorin snarled in protest, beating the earth. 

Suddenly: a blur, a series of improbable images that culminated in an impossible rescue. 

Floppy hair. Slight figure. The flash of blue steel. All of this and yet, the waistcoat was the strangest thing of all. In that brief moment, he could attest to its former magnificence.

_The hobbit._ It was that damned, foolish hobbit. 

Bilbo Baggins was flung to the side, tangled limb for limb with the monster. Wargs advanced. Azog bellowed an order. The ever blazing fire grew wilder and higher into the night.

It burned Thorin’s vision bright and blind until there was nothing left to see or hear. His last thoughts were of that damned, foolish hobbit. 

Bilbo had saved his life.


End file.
